Men In Uniform
by chartreuseian
Summary: Helen liked a man in uniform, who knew? But more importantly, who's the lucky guy? Set during the early days of the Five... BEWARE THE RATING MY PRETTIES! COMPLETE


**So I need a break from my more plot driven stories because time travel hurts my head and thus, this is born.**

**This is a story with absolutely no redeeming social value. There's a bit of light kink that, frankly you should have picked up from the title and not much beyond that. **

**I should also preface this by saying that this was written after and during the consumption of two rather large glasses (large enough that it's kinda bordering on three and a half glasses) of wine so any mistakes are not mine, they belong to delightful drop of white :P If this is what I come out with when I'm mildly tipsy, I'd hate to think what I'd write when completely sozzled. The gutter of my mind impresses me somedays...**

**Wish I could say this was mine but we all know it isn't...**

**Oh, and I have no idea what the mission is but just play along, 'kay? :P**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Nikola said, disgusted.<p>

"Sorry old boy but it's the only uniform we could get our hands on and none of us are likely to fit it," John said, chortling away from his seat in the corner of the library.

"Turn around Nikola, let us have a look at you," Helen said, smirking at his obvious discomfort. After muttering a few choice curses under his breath, Nikola did as she asked, turning on the spot slowly so his friends could soak up his humiliation. And, of course, they all burst out laughing.

"I don't see why we had to do this," he complained, hands on hips.

"Because we need someone to get into the camp and the easiest way to do that is for you to pretend to be one of them," Helen said, fighting back giggles.

"Surely one of you could come up with a slightly more elegant solution," he complained, fingering the heavy fabric of his appropriated uniform.

"But then we wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing you dress up as one of England's finest," James quipped, the corners of his eyes crinkled with restrained mirth. Nikola let off another round of muted curses before flopping down on to the sofa next to Helen who had given up on stemming her giggles.

"Don't laugh at me," he grumbled, shoving at her skirts to make more space for himself.

"You look very dashing Nikola," she said earnestly and Nikola was surprised to see that she had actually stopped laughing at him.

Letting out a huff of disapproval, he rolled his eyes and turned away from her before crossing his arms.

"Cheer up Nikola," Nigel said with a smile. "The ladies love a man in uniform." Nikola glared at him darkly , his jaw set.

"It does suit you," John commented, a small smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

"But I'm not even British!" he exclaimed, desperate to find a loop hole in this little plan of theirs. "I couldn't possibly pass for a citizen."

"Nikola, you're meant to be a soldier, you don't need to sound intelligent. Just grunt occasionally and you'll fit in nicely," Nigel quipped.

"Nigel," Helen said with a scowl. "You don't have to interact with anyone Nikola, just keep your head down and your thoughts to yourself and there shouldn't be any problems."

"And if there are?" he growled at her, sensing his loophole getting smaller and smaller.

"Then James and I will be on hand to help get you out. Plus you can defend yourself, Nikola."

"What kind of abnormal takes up residence in a still operating ship yard?" he asked eventually angrily, now resigned to the fact that he would have to play his part in this little charade.

"One who apparently wants to see you in uniform," John said conversationally. Nikola let loose a small growl at the other man, he was taking too much pleasure from this humiliation. Hell, he'd already delivered Nikola enough humiliation for two lifetimes, this was just taking it further than it needed to go.

"Helen, Nikola, if you're ready I think it best if we head off now," James said, his voice smooth as he attempted to avoid all out war between the two men in love with the same woman.

"Of course," Helen said standing up. She paused, looking down at Nikola, waiting for him to do the same. He rolled his eyes and swore under his breath in Serbian before pushing off from the sofa and stalking towards the door.

"Have fun with our dashing seaman," John called out as the other two made their way out of the room too, the door shutting behind them.

"He does look rather dashing doesn't he?" Helen said quietly to James as they walked after the sulking vampire. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes instead fixed on the smart uniform stretched over their friend's shoulders.

James' voice caught in his throat. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't reply.

* * *

><p>The trip to the naval yard had been boring and painful, one of the wheels on their carriage had broken not once, not twice but three times making the relative short distance seem painfully long. And, unfortunately, Nikola's mood hadn't improved one bit. He was still whining incessantly about the unfairness and idiocy of the plan.<p>

James took it all in his stride, calmly assuring Nikola that it would all be fine but Helen was having trouble paying attention to anything the men were saying. Seeing Nikola in the startling scarlet uniform, so far from his usually dower wardrobe was making her drool. The uniform was a perfect fit, almost caressing this thin frame as he twisted in it. His eyes were dark and clouded with anger but instead of thinking about the fangs that usually accompanied that look her mind was reeling with an emotion she'd never before associated with him. Lust was making her body throb with the need to be touched, to be dominated. Luckily she was enough of a scientist to study the emotion rather than give in to it. Plus she'd have plenty of time for that once she was settled into the small hotel room she had rented.

Halfway through her appraisal of his body, the carriage lurched to a halt, making Helen lose her balance and fall onto Nikola, her head landing inches from his groin, her hands high on his upper thighs being the only things that kept them separated. Instantly, she froze, the lust that was running through her veins beginning to gallop. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and mess up his perfectly slicked hair before straddling him and kissing him soundly. From there his hands would slide up her legs, pushing away the heavy fabric she wore until-

Two firm hands on her shoulders brought Helen back to reality and, with a startled gasp, she found herself almost thrown backwards, bouncing on the seat a few times.

Nikola watched Helen as she reorientated herself. Her eyes were wide and locked on his, completely ignoring James and his words of concern. Her cheeks were flushed with colour and her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, looking more adorable than he'd ever imagined possible. The feel if her hands clamped down on his thighs was still buzzing through his body which made him wonder if he really could see his own lust mirrored in her blue eyes or if it was just wishful thinking. Either way, he decided, it didn't matter. John would rip him limb from limb if he even dared voice the question to his fiancé.

Thankfully, James chose that moment to reach over and open the door before alighting from the carriage.

_Nikola reached over and pulled the door shut again before turning to Helen with a feral look in his eye. Instantly, he pounced on her, his lips connecting with hers in a frenzied kiss. He pinned her against the carriage wall, hands on her waist as his tongue demand entrance into her mouth. She let out a whimper as his body crushed hers to the soft seat of the carriage, his hands slipping down from her waist to her hips as he ground against her harshly. Her fingers sought purchase in his hair, pulling him closer. His hands began to bunch up her voluminous skirts, roughly shoving the excess fabric higher and higher until all that stood between them were her thin pantaloons. His hand cupped her through the thin fabric and, at the very first touch she groaned, eyes fluttering shut. She bit her lip as he tugged roughly at the cotton until it split with the aid of his now inhuman nails. He tore his mouth away from hers, the look in his eye making her shiver and whimper. Needing to feel him, her hands fumbled blindly at the top of his crisp, white pants. His hands pushed hers away impatiently, ripping open his pants. Her hands found him the second he was free of the constricting fabric. He let out a low groan as his eyes slid shut and his head fell back. She tried to guide him to her throbbing core but he pushed her hand off him. She could see the effort that action required from him and a streak of pleasure ripped through her already shaking body. His iron will was slipping away and, as her hand reached for his cock again, she was certain he was about to lose it. With a primal growl, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head before kissing her again with more passion than she believed possible. Releasing her hands, he yanked down her bodice, raking his human nails down her chest. She moaned against his lips, squirming under him, thrusting her hips against his in a desperate plea for friction. _

"_No," he growled, moving his hands to her hips as his mouth descended on her pebbled nipple. _

"_Oh, my," she whimpered, her body shaking under his ministrations. "Please… I…" she tried but the words wouldn't come out. _

"_Please what?" he growled against her heated skin."Tell me what you want Helen." _

"Helen?" Nikola asked, giving her a worried look.

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes wide, cheeks undoubtedly flushed as she took in his still impeccable uniform. "Sorry, just day dreaming," she said absently, still trying to marry the idea of their mission with the heated dream she'd had. She turned to the small door, hurrying through before she could steal another glance at Nikola.

* * *

><p>"<em>Helen," he crooned softly. His voice was quiet, mocking her. Slowly she woke, stretching under the cotton sheets. <em>

"_Helen," he said again, his voice getting a little deeper as if he was upset at her sluggish response. "Get up." Despite the soft way he said her name, she heard the command and forced herself to sit up, unaware that as she did so, the sheet slipped down her chest, baring her naked body to him. _

"_That's better," he said approvingly, stepping out of the shadows. He was still impeccably dressed, red uniform hugging his body, showing off his lean physique. She shuddered as she took in his lust filled eyes, a mirror image of her own. He was still stalking her, moving towards the bed with slow, deliberate movements, hands clasped behind his back. Once at the foot of her bed he reached out to her and beckoned her forwards with one finger. Eagerly she scampered forwards until she could kneel on the end of the bed, pressing her upper body against the rough fabric and cool metal buttons. She tried to kiss him but his hands clamped down on her upper arms, forcing her back until they were no longer touching. She moaned at the loss of contact and squirmed in his arms, her long hair tickling her lower back. _

"_Not yet," he said firmly, loosening his grip so that he could run the fingertips of one hand up her arm and across her collar bone. "Not yet," he murmured, moving in to nuzzle her neck. "This isn't about kissing, Helen." His words were condescending but they inflamed her arousal even further. She was about to protest but, all of a sudden she found herself being thrown backwards, landing in the middle of the bed with a small noise of surprise._

"_Touch yourself," he said, cool and calm. Her eyes widened but she saw the order in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she slowly drew her hand down the creamy expanse of her body, starting at her neck, moving between her breasts to draw small patterns on her stomach before finally, finally her hand found its goal. She bit her lip as she did as he asked, trying to keep back the whimper that was threatening to break free. She wiggled backwards until she was leaning up against the pillows, allowing her the chance to watch him as she pleasured herself. He was staring at her, unmoving as his eyes stayed locked on hers, hands once again behind his back. In no time at all, Helen's eyes slid shut and she let out a low groan._

_When she finally managed to open her eyes again, his quick fingers were unbuttoning his bright jacket quickly. She picked up the pace, letting out a little gasp._

"_Now stop," he commanded softly. She groaned at the unfairness of it and kept going. She was so close, so very, very close and she couldn't stop now._

"_Stop," he said again but this time something in his voice made her take notice. It wasn't enough to stop her completely but it certainly did slow her eager fingers. She looked up at him, silently begging him to let her continue, to give her the release she needed. His face was furious, eyes swirling black as he bit back his transformation. Oh boy was she in for it now. At that thought, her fingers sped up again and her eyes flew shut and he free hand flew to the headboard, grasping it for dear life _

_Teetering on the precipice of oblivion, Helen found her hand rudely ripped from its position and her eyes sprung open. He was hovering above her, jacket unbuttoned and, judging by the hardness against her thigh, his pants were open too. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pulled her hand up to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste her. She whimpered again, hips bucking as he took her fingers into his mouth, sucking on them softly. The tips of her fingers still in his mouth, he shifted over her until his member was nudging at her entrance. She could feel her body begin to clench in anticipation and her free hand moved to knot in his sleek hair. _

"_Please…" she muttered as his lips ghosted over hers. _

"_Please what?" he said, his lips missing hers, landing instead on the tip of her nose as he shifted again, providing them both with the friction they craved. _

"_Please. Just please take me Nikola," she said, her voice stronger than she'd expected. She was so close, her entire body thrumming with need and desire._

"_Come for me," he ordered in her ear. Oh how she wanted to._

_He pulled back, grasped her hips and looked down at her, an evil smile curling his lips just as he-_

Helen sat bolt upright in bed, her body screaming at having being awoken just before reaching completion. Breathing heavily, she scanned the room and, after having found it empty fell back down to her bed. Letting out a shaky breath, Helen realised she wasn't going to be getting back to sleep in this state. Quickly making the decision that really was no decision at all; she took matters into her own hands, trying very, very hard to think of John as her body spasmed and not the sulking vampire in the striking red uniform.


End file.
